Sehnsüchte ( non-Lemon)
by BlackWarGreymon
Summary: TK und Kari gestehen sich ihre Zuneigung bei einem Ausflug in die Digiwelt.


Sehnsüchte...  
  
TK lag in seinem Bett. Nacht, tiefe Nacht um ihn, und er war ganz alleine. Schon wieder dieser Traum... Er hasste diesen Traum, den er immer wieder träumte. Kari hatte sich darin in Davis verliebt, und die beiden gaben wirklich ein nettes Paar ab.  
  
„Neeeeiiiinnnn!!" schrie er mit qualvollen Seelenschmerzen, als er erneut daran dachte.  
  
„TK, was ist denn...?" fragte Patamon besorgt.  
  
„Patamon... ach, nichts, es... es war nur ein Traum..."  
  
„Sag mir, wenn dich irgendwelche Sorgen quälen, ja...?"  
  
TK nickte und lächelte seinen Digimonpartner an, während er ihm zärtlich über den Kopf strich. Wenigstens war Patamon bei ihm...  
  
Sie spielen so schön... als wären sie verliebt... So sorglos, als hätte die Digiwelt nie eine Gefahr gesehen... Wenn ich nur den Mut von Tai hätte... dann könnte ich Kari ins Gesicht sehen und es ihr sagen... Sie redet mit Davis... warum...? Warum kommt sie nicht hierher und redet mit mir... Oh Kari bitte, tu mir das nicht an... es tut so weh...! Ich hatte noch nie solche Schmerzen... aber sie sind in mir drin, in... in meiner Seele...!  
  
TK griff sich traurig an sein Herz und fühlte den Pulsschlag. Als er dabei Kari ansah stieg er enorm, und er spürte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Kari lachte Davis an. Warum tut sie das...??? Doch dann wandte sie sich von ihm ab und ging zu Tai.  
  
Es war ein herrlicher Morgen in der Digiwelt. Malomyotismon war besiegt, und keine Gefahr drohte ihnen mehr... Zumindest im Moment... dachte TK. Sie hatten vor, in der Digiwelt zu übernachten, und alle waren am Morgen samt Camping-Sachen an einem herrlichen See eingetroffen. Sanft glitzerten die Wellen, die von der Sonne gestreichelt wurden im Wind. TK seufzte traurig, zog seine Badehose an und stieg in das Wasser um eine Runde zu schwimmen. Mitten im See erhob sich eine bewaldete Insel, zu der wollte er sich verziehen, damit er Kari und Davis nicht mehr sehen musste...  
  
„Eisschleuder!!!" erklang es urplötzlich hinter ihm, und TK wurde unter Wasser gedrückt. Prustend stieß er wieder an die Oberfläche und wollte schon um Hilfe schreien als er erkannte wer das war.  
  
„Kari!" rief er erschrocken und wurde ziemlich rot im Gesicht. Sie lachte.  
  
„Hab ich dich erschreckt...? Sorry...! Ich musste dir einfach hinterher... Das war eine gute Idee von dir, zu der Insel zu schwimmen..."  
  
Munter zog sie ein paar Runden um TK, der sie bewundernd ansah. Wie liebte er sie doch... ihre Schönheit, ihre Augen, die Haare, nein, jedes einzelne Haar, und vor allem ihre Seele... Und das Licht, das sie umgab – von innen wie von außen. Was um alles in der Welt sollte er nur tun, damit diese Sehnsucht ihn nicht umzubringen drohte...!  
  
„Ja...?" fragte er leise. „...war es das...?"  
  
„Natürlich...!" flüsterte sie, schwamm zu ihm und hielt sich sanft an ihm fest. „TK...? Du bist ja ganz rot im Gesicht...?" entdeckte sie belustigt. Er konnte nur irgendwelche Worte stammeln. „Was ist..? Gehen wir nun zu der Insel oder warten wir hier, bis wirklich ein Seadramon vorbeikommt...?" fragte sie fröhlich und schwamm voraus. Am Ufer der kleinen Insel angekommen setzte er sich in den Sand, während ihm ein paar Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. „Warum... bist du nicht bei Davis geblieben...?"  
  
„Davis?!" rief sie entsetzt. „Aber...? TK, was soll ich denn bei Davis, dem Kindskopf?"  
  
Langsam ließ sie sich neben TK fallen und musterte seine traurigen Züge. „TK...? Du...? Du dachtest doch nicht wirklich, dass.. ich und Davis..?!" fragte sie leise, während sie ihm sanft die Tränen wegstrich. Dann musste sie lachen und umarmte TK stürmisch.  
  
„Kari... ich...."  
  
„Psst..." deutete sie und legte ihm ihren Finger auf die Lippen. „TK... ich muss dir JETZT etwas gestehen... denn sonst... sonst werde ich mich wahrscheinlich nie wieder trauen..."  
  
„Was...?" fragte er, nun doch neugierig geworden.  
  
„Ich liebe dich... Nur dich allein...!"  
  
„Kari... meinst... meinst du... das ernst...?!" stammelte er, voller Erstaunen, Schrecken aber auch voller Glück.  
  
„Natürlich... Ich hoffe... du bist mir nicht böse..."  
  
„Nein, warum... warum sollte ich...?!" Wieder liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. „Nichts hätte ich mir sehnlicher gewünscht, nichts auf der Welt...!"  
  
„Wirklich...?"  
  
„Ja..." antwortete er zärtlich und beantwortete ihr Geständnis mit einem langen Kuss. „Ich... ich hatte Angst... aber ich wusste es auch... Es musste einfach so sein... Hoffnung und Licht gehören zusammen... Wo Licht ist... ist auch Hoffnung.. und wo Hoffnung ist... ist auch Licht..."  
  
„Ja... du hast Recht... das war wunderschön..." flüsterte sie verliebt und zog TK auf den Boden in den Sand. „Das ist der See der Träume... Lass uns träumen, TK..."  
  
  
  
„TK! Kari! Wo wart ihr denn?!" fragte Matt, der seinen kleinen Bruder schon vermisst hatte.  
  
„Wir waren schwimmen, und haben uns mal auf der kleinen Insel dort umgesehen...!" antwortete TK, und hoffte dass Matt nicht allzu viel bemerkte.  
  
„Achso, ok. Beeilt euch, es gibt gleich Abendessen...!"  
  
Die beiden nickten heftig und verschwanden jeweils in ihrem Zelt, um sich trockene Sachen anzuziehen. Wenig später saßen sie um ein loderndes Lagerfeuer herum, und grillten Mimis Marshmallows in den Flammen. Verstohlene Blicke glitten über das Feuer, die aber keiner bemerkte. Davis hatte sich neben Kari gesetzt, und TK saß ihr gegenüber. Und immer wenn Davis zur Seite sah zog sie Grimassen über ihn. Das ging soweit bis TK laut herausprustete. Lachend nahm er den letzten Marshmallow und verschwand in der Dämmerung. Klar hatten die anderen dieses Grimassenspiel auch mitbekommen.  
  
„Was habt ihr denn alle?!" fragte Davis verständnislos, weil alle lachten.  
  
„Nix...!" kicherte Kari verschwand ebenfalls in der Richtung, die TK kurz zuvor genommen hatte. Matt zog wenig später seine Mundharmonika heraus und schickte klagende, langgezogene Töne über den See. Vor einem Tag noch hätte TK vor Kummer geweint, als er das Spiel hörte. Jetzt kuschelte er sich glücklich an Kari, die ihm gefolgt war. Patamon und Gatomon kamen dazu, und die beiden Digiritter erschraken. Aber irgendetwas war anders. Weshalb sagten sie nichts? Weshalb lachen sie nicht über uns? Fragte sich TK, während Kari sich wieder beruhigt an ihn kuschelte. Patamon und Gatomon gingen ohne ein Wort an den Beiden vorbei, und dann sah auch TK warum: Die beiden gingen aneinandergelehnt, Pfötchenhaltend. Sie sind... auch verliebt...? Das ist wirklich ein See der Träume... dachte er glücklich und strich Kari zärtlich über das Haar, worauf sie noch glücklicher seufzte.  
  
Die ganze Nacht verbrachten sie am Ufer des Sees, nur TK stand kurz auf und brachte zwei große Decken. Eine benutzen sie als Unterlage und unter die andere verzogen sie sich um ungestört zu sein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen brachen die Digiritter (leider) wieder nach Hause auf, doch dieses Mal hatte Kari für niemanden mehr einen Blick übrig – außer für TK.  
  
Jeder bemerkte was bei den beiden vor sich ging, aber sie gaben den beiden ihren Segen – bis auf Davis, der sich fühlte wie ein Vulkan der kurz vor dem Ausbruch stand....! 


End file.
